Fathers, Lovers and Everything Else In Life
by CantKeepABadGirlDown
Summary: slightly auish twist on Morgan's current storyline, oc used, daughter fic oocMorga ) All Gabriella wanted to do when she came to Port Charles with her own infant child was reconnect with Franco, a father she never knew.. But when she runs into former flame, Morgan, who is the father of her own child, after he basically walked away from her the year before, she winds up gettingmore.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The city limit sign showed up in her line of sight before she even knew it it almost seemed like. The caramel blonde with full pouty lips curled around a cigarette raked her hands slowly through her hair and sighed quietly. This particular day in her life had been a long time coming, and she didn't know if she was scared, nervous, excited or a combination of all 3 at the moment.

_'You've always wanted to know who he was, if he had any family to take care of him.. You found out your answer.. And you know he's basically alone in the world. You have to do this, if not for just you, for your saw the newspaper articles about his life.' _she thought to herself as immediately the more rational parts of her mind reminded her, _'He's a fucking killer though. He's not just an artist, Gabby, he's a murderer. Do you really wanna expose your own kid to that?' _

She'd been having this mental debate for the last almost 3,000 miles it seemed, it was starting to get a little more than exhausting. She thought about her last conversation with her mother instead, wondered why her mother hadn't just told her all this to begin with, what her reason for hiding it had been.

She'd just passed the city limit sign when she realized that if she wanted to, it was a little too late to turn around her car, drive away. Sense of longing and hopes for the father she'd always wanted drove her forward, she just wanted to be around her father for a while, get to know him.. The newspaper articles she'd dug up about the man did seem to suggest that the doctors thought his brain tumor were what caused him to become insane for that period of time, go around murdering people.

_'There is bad in this world, Gabby. And if you confront him, you might want to prepare yourself because there's a big chance that he's going to completely and totally reject you, or worse.' _the caramel blonde thought to herself as she parked her convertible in front of a small retro diner, got out, stretched her arms and legs.

She gasped when she happened to look in the window of the coffee shop next door, catch sight of someone she never thought she'd see again.

"What the fuck is Morgan doing here?" she muttered to herself as she felt the fear mounting. She'd told herself when he just vanished after they spent a few nights together, she was hiding him from some pretty nasty people he'd gotten mixed up in.. Well, when she found out she was pregnant, and she read the newspaper article by accident online, about his being engaged to marry..

She'd sworn that was the absolute end of it. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that he'd been using their 3 year friendship to his own end, that she meant absolutely nothing to him.

So she'd written him off, sworn she'd raise their kid on her own, love it and hope to hell she didn't just totally screw up it's life in the process.

After all, her own mother hadn't been the picture perfect symbol of motherhood, she'd had a few addictions, mostly men, painkillers and alcohol and she'd liked those just a little more than she loved Gabriella.

"Fuck. Shit. Now what the hell do I do? I mean I've got a little boy with a head full of dark hair and the same eye color as his.. It won't take much calculation for him to figure out..." she muttered as she shrugged it off and reminded herself quickly, "He walked away from you. And he hasn't bothered to check on you since. It's really not his problem now, is it?Besides, he pretty much told you that all you were to him was a friend and he didn't love you like you deserved.." before going around and getting her son out of his car seat.

"Let's get this over with, little guy." she muttered as she kissed the top of her son's head, walked calmly into the diner next door to that coffee shop she'd just seen Morgan standing in the window of.

She'd do what she came to do, at least meet her real father, Franco, and then she'd bail and leave town before she saw Morgan hopefully.

Little did she realize just how wrong she was about to be proven on that little theory..

Morgan coughed as he saw a Mitsubishi convertible park in front of Kelly's Diner. "It's not her. She'd never find me, and by now, everyone back there has probably forgotten all about me. Especially her." he muttered to himself, almost brushing it off.

Almost.

Then she'd gotten out of her car, and went around to the passenger side, pulled out a sleeping baby. He'd started to run out the door, yell her name, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him for the millionth time since he realized what a mistake he'd made when he walked away from her not so long ago without an explanation or anything.. But his father walked over and asked casually, "Are you okay, Morgan?"

"I'm fine.. I just thought I saw someone I used to know.." Morgan muttered, getting back to work, eyes darting around the coffee shop as he thought about just how deep he'd gotten himself in this time, and reminding himself that if it were Gabriella he'd seen just now, she was probably better off without him.. Because this playing double agent crap he was doing to keep his own father safe, prove just how good of an asset he could actually be to his father was probably more than enough to get himself killed and the last thing he needed to do was drag anyone else into this mess...

Especially a girl he'd had to walk away from to realize that he'd loved all along.

"You zoned out again, kid.. Are you sure you're okay?" Sonny asked as Morgan sighed and said calmly, "Yes dad, I'm fine. Just thinking."

When she walked back out of the diner, he knew for sure, it was her. And he wondered why she was even here, in Port Charles.. Had she actually come looking for him? Because lately, he'd actually been trying to find her, but when he called her old number, it'd been disconnected and every letter he'd sent came back return to sender.

And now, apparently, here she was. In his hometown, with a baby.

Gabriella stood in front of her father's hotel room door, pacing back and forth, her hand in her thick caramel blonde hair as she eyed the door intently. If she did this, there was absolutely no turning back. She raised her hand to knock and the door was flung open by an angry looking older woman who looked at her a moment, gave a smug smirk as she said "If you're here to see my son, I should probably tell you, he's not in a very good mood.. Apparently, me almost killing his latest ex girlfriend's made him a bit grumpy today. Aren't you a little young to be an artist groupie?"

Gabriella glared at the woman and said quietly, calmly, "I'm here to see him for other reasons. I'm noone's groupie, lady. If you'll kindly excuse me." with a stiffened posture as she shielded her son, keeping him hidden away from the woman.. Something about her just looked off and Gabriella found herself for a split second thinking _'And apparently your grandmother's nuttier than a fruitcake, if this woman actually is your father's mother... Are we still sure this is a good idea, Gabby?'_ and very nearly bolting for the elevator.

Heather eyed the blonde and then asked calmly, "What's your business with my son?" as she studied the girl who stood in front of her, holding a little blue bundle of blankets that she could only guess was a baby. For a moment, the woman's eyes sparkled with a slightly less than sane psychotic gleam.. Was this girl one of Franco's past one night mistakes?

"Whose child is that?" she asked, the girl taking a step back as she answered "Mine.. As in you're not getting your hands on him, lady."

"I meant, who is the father? It's not my son.. Is it?" Heather asked as Gabriella laughed and then said "God no.. I'm not really into men that much older than me for one thing, and for another, the man in this hotel room is actually my father.. According to my recently deceased mother, of course. None of this is really any of your business.. I'd really like to see Franco now?" Gabriella said in a determined and annoyed tone as Heather smirked, stepped aside and yelled into the room, "Son... There's someone here to see you.."

Franco staggered out, he'd been on a drinking binge lately, Carly's dumping him was merely just the tip of the iceberg. His mother escaping from the asylum he'd put her away in again, until she was deemed suitable or not to fit trial, again.. That was a huge pain in his ass.

Not only those two things, but not so long ago, having his only chance at being a father taken from him and dashed completely.. Then there was the matter of his own father, Scott Baldwin, hating him, not even trying to give the guy a real chance to prove he wasn't still some deranged cold blooded killer..

It hadn't been a good few months for the formerly insane psychopathic artist with homicidal tendencies to say the least.

"I've called the damn police, Heather. If you're smart, you'll leave now, or they won't have to escort you back. You'll actually really be dead this time, mother." Franco said stiffly, an angry glare in his eyes as he turned his attention to this unexpected pair of visitors lingering hesitantly in the doorway of his hotel room.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her as he looked at the bundle of blue blankets in her arms. "That kid isn't mine.. Just so you know. So if you were going to try and con me, you can go now."

Gabriella glared at him and said calmly, "No, this kid is not yours. And if I were going to con someone, sir, I'd make damn sure it wasn't some washed up, drunken bum of an artist." before shoving a manila envelope and a small cigar box into his hand, taking off for the elvator.

Maybe she'd been completely wrong, maybe this had been a completely stupid fucking mistake after all. He hadn't looked happy to see her there, not at all. He'd seemed like he didn't want anyone around him, to be perfectly honest.

Franco watched her walking away, almost shrugging it off, but curiousity had him closing the door and sitting down on the floor in front of it, dumping the contents of the cigar box she'd shoved into his hands, which proved to be an almost endless stream of pictures.

Then he tore open the envelope and read the papers inside, read the child's diary tucked away inside.

The letter fluttered out and fell neatly into his lap. He recognized the stationary it was written on, apparently it was from a really shitty hotel on the way into town.

_Dad,_

_Wow, umm, where to start? I'm not really good at this, the whole expressing my feelings thing.. I mean I spent almost all my life wondering who you were, my mother refused to tell me. She also refused to be a mother, but that's another story altogether. When she died, she finally told me who you were, and since then, I've basically been trying to find you, or at least find out about you._

_I mean I'm not even sure if you wanted to be a father, or if you do now. I just had to at least see you. I guess it's me getting closure on a lot of things I missed in my life. I'm doing it so I can be a better mother to my own son than my mom was for me._

_I pretty much know by now that she never actually tried to tell you about me, so I don't blame you. I just wanted to say that before I went any farther._

_This letter means that I've actually seen you. I'll most likely leave town now, get out of your hair, because I'm guessing it won't go well for me. Nothing ever really seems to._

_But if you do want to get to know me, and you don't think this is some con or a huge fucking crock of shit, my cell phone number is 921 – 543 – 0054_

_Gonna end this now, before I really start to ramble on nervously._

_Gabriella Nicole_

After reading the letter, Franco went back through everything she'd given him before basically running out of the building as if the hounds of hell were on her heels and just sat there quietly, letting it all sink in. He groaned and palmed his face, then stood up and grabbed the keys to his rental car.

"The least I can do is talk to the kid. This might be the only thing in my life that could still go right." Franco muttered as he walked out of the lobby of the Metro Court and into the parking garage. He just happened to catch her at her car, tapping her shoulder, looking at her with a raised brow when he heard her swearing up a storm at herself for even apparently trying to find him.

"It wasn't a bad idea.. It just hasn't been the greatest year for me." Franco said quietly as he looked at the girl, wondering what in the hell made her mother keep her a secret. Sure, they'd had their problems, they'd fought more than anything, they hadn't had an ideal relationship by any means, but maybe if he'd been there..

"So you're 19..."

"Apparently so." Gabriella nodded quietly as she looked at him and said quietly, "I should just go. I mean I wasn't expecting to show up in the middle of that.. Whatever the hell it was upstairs.." as she waved towards the building, biting her lower lip anxiously.

Franco studied her a few moments and then shaking his head said calmly, "You are my daughter.. Seeing those pictures of you with your mother proved it.. I was pretty serious with your mother for a really long time, then one day she just disappeared."

Gabriella raised her brow then said "Yeah, I sort of figured she did that. She was good at just picking up and leaving." quietly. Franco nodded and then rubbing his bare arms said "You and the little guy shouldn't be out in the cold.."

"I was actually about to leave, go back to the hotel room I've got." Gabriella muttered as her son cried and she shifted him around in her arms, adjusting the thick blankets wrapped around him. Franco shook his head and said "Now there's not a chance I'm gonna let you two go back to that hotel. I mean it's on the worst side of town..." as he looked at her. She seemed jumpy, skittish and afraid.

Of him?

She had told him in the letter she'd put in with the proof she'd given him that she was his daughter that she'd found out everything about him before even coming here... If she knew, why be afraid now?

"Are you okay?" he asked, his paternal instincts, never having been used before, surfacing and surprising him when they did.

"Not really, sir, no.. I need to leave town, because if I don't, then I'm gonna have to have a conversation with someone that I don't really want to have a conversation with.. About my son. I don't want the temptation, really.. He'd say all these sweet things and I'd stay, like an idiot, he'd use me again.." Gabriella said as Franco asked, "You mean the father of your baby, right?"

"Yeah.. I just.. When I came here to find you, damn sure didn't think I'd find him here too." she muttered as she dug through her diaper bag and produced a bottle, handing it to the small little baby boy under all the blankets. Franco nodded and then said "It's probably none of my business, but since you are apparently my daughter.. What's this guy's name?"

"Morgan.. He went to a military school near the performing arts school I went to in Tennessee. I mean I knew he was from New York, but he never actually told me what town or anything.. We were friends until...Nevermind, I'd really rather not talk about it, if you don't mind.. The point is, sir, I don't want to get sucked back into his whole 'vulnerable, wounded guy' act because I'm pretty much done being made an idiot out of." Gabriella said as Franco stepped back, chuckling while shaking his head.

"That's all the more reason you shouldn't leave town right now, actually.. I mean I can tell you actually love the guy, I don't personally see why, he's a no good..." Franco started as the shock from her little announcement just now began to sink in.

Not to gloat or anything, but he was actually pretty damn proud of her. She was doing something on her own that most girls her age didn't really even bother trying to do. Most of them would've probably given up the baby, cut their own losses.

This alone had him curious about his own child, wanting to get to know her better. And as her father, he didn't think keeping something this huge from the father of her own child was a very good idea.

Even if it was the son of a known mobster and his former girlfriend.

"Just don't leave town.. Come back up to my suite, you and the little guy can stay in there.. I'd really rather not watch you drive off knowing you're going to that hotel down by the docks on the way out of town. That place is crawling with people probably a lot worse than me."

She studied him a moment and then said quietly, "Just a few days couldn't hurt I suppose.." as she grabbed her bag with her sons things in it, and one of her overnight bags with her own clothes inside. They walked back into the lobby of the hotel about the same time as Morgan came walking through the doors.

She swore sharply, looked down at her feet, keeping her face hidden. Morgan walked past without seeing her, of course..

She took a few deep breaths once the elevator was closed, and then her father said firmly, "Keeping this isn't a good idea. Tends to work out for the worst when you keep something like that.. And think about your own life, that letter you wrote me.. Do you want your son growing up not knowing anything about his father?"

Gabriella thought it over and sighed quietly then said "No, I don't.. I was gonna tell him before I left town, actually.. I wrote a letter to him earlier."

"It needs to happen face to face." Franco said as they walked down the empty corridor to his suite.

She sat there thinking about her father's words, the last fight she and Morgan actually had, the one she told him she was done with him if he walked out the door and left to go to this other girl he was so 'in love with'.. She also thought about their friendship as a whole, all the things he'd helped her through, all the promises that for the most part, he'd kept.

Morgan sat at a table in the Metro Court's dining area, fumbling with a napkin as he thought back to the last night he actually saw her, she kept trying to tell him something, but he kept telling her he had to leave, that he didn't love her like she apparently loved him, that he was sorry for that.

He really had, he just hadn't wanted her in all the danger he found himself in at that point in time, especially with no guarantee that his father would do anything to protect her. And he knew he was the less loved son, the bad seed, so he just figured she deserved a lot better than him.

His mind went to the baby she had with her and he muttered quietly, "Maybe she found a good guy finally, a guy worth loving.. Maybe they're just here on accident." to himself.

Standing, he turned and walked down the hall to his mom's office, and started to knock on the door but hesitated because he just happened to look up and see Gabriella and the baby in her arms walking across the lobby as if they were heading back to the parking garage.

"I thought I saw her in the lobby earlier." he muttered as he took off running, called her name through the densely crowded lobby.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks, turned around slowly, her eyes widened in shock.

He caught up to her and then said quietly, "Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Morgan, it's me." she said quietly as her son started to cry a little, waking up from his nap. She sighed and Morgan asked, "So are you two here alone?"

"Why's it matter?" Gabriella asked as Morgan looked at her, sighed and then said quietly, "The night I left.. I mean you know half of what I was into.. I had to say all that and leave like I did.." as he held her gaze.

"Sure you did. Look, you were honest. So don't apologize for being honest with me. Let's just not do this here, okay? I mean we need to talk, Morgan, but not here. Not now.. It's already been one hell of a day for me, okay?" Gabriella insisted, pleading with him to just go away already.

Morgan, however, looked at her and then asked, "What made you come here? I mean it's obvious now it's not because I'm here.. So why'd you come here?" as he looked at her, wondered why she looked like she wanted to bolt through the doors and out of the building right now.

"My father happens to live here, okay, damn it? My real father.. The guy I was looking for when we were friends? The one you insisted I at least try to find? I found him and this is where he lives. I didn't think I'd run into you here, to be honest."

"Whoa, you found your father? That's great.." Morgan said as he smiled.. Maybe if her father was living here in town, then he could try and prove that he had lied the night that he walked out like he did, that he'd done it for her own good and he really had loved her then.

It'd just taken him having to leave her behind to keep her out of harms way to make him see that actually.

"What'd we need to talk about?" he asked, remembering she'd said that they did need to talk, just not here or now apparently.

The advice given to her from a father she'd only knew for a few hours by this point rang in her ears as she looked at him, wondering if she should just run like hell.. _'He deserves to at least know..And do you want your son growing up like you did?'_

"Outside." she said calmly as she walked through the doors and out into the parking garage. Morgan followed her, watched her with the baby in her arms. "Can I hold him?" Morgan asked as Gabriella looked at him a moment and then said "You said you didn't want kids.. You said that you didn't want to settle down.. You're really not going to like what I'm about to say."

Morgan's stomach churned a little as things started to click into place. He took the little baby boy from her, and looking into the little boy's eyes, he got the sneaking feeling he knew what she was about to say. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he got the feeling that somehow, she was about to give him everything he actually did want, but lied to her then and himself, saying he didn't.

"Wait.. What you're about to tell me, Gabriella.. Is it about your son?" he asked quietly, looking at her.

She bit her lower lip and said simply, "Yeah, Morgan.. That night, when you said all that and left, I was trying to tell you then that I was pregnant. You just didn't care to hear it, so I basically assumed we were done for good.. But he's your son."

Morgan took a few deep breaths and then asked quietly, "What's his name?"

"Morgan Alexander.. He seems to like Xander more though.. Or Morgan." Gabriella said as she looked at him and added in a rush, "But don't worry.. Even if I do stick around, really not expecting you to do anything for either of us.. I mean given how clear you were on just how you felt about all this back then. I'm not going to be one of those girls so you don't have to worry about me trying to get money or anything from you."

"Gabriella, I..." he started as she looked at him and said quietly, "It's okay, Morgan.. Look, I get it. You'll never actually love me like I love you.. And you don't want any part of this. I'm fine with it. I'm not here for you, I'm here to get to know my own father. I should really get going.. Going to get my things from the hotel.. My father doesn't think it's a good idea that I keep staying there. And he sorta needs me around.. It's nice to be needed, actually."

She took her son from his arms and looking at him she said quietly, "All that being said.. If you actually want to see him, I'm not going to stop you. I just don't think it'll ever work with us." as he started to protest, but fell silent.. For now, he'd just prove her wrong a little here, a little there, work his way back in.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" Morgan asked as Gabriella thought it over then said quietly, "Sure. We're in one of the suites on the second floor. I'm gonna get going now, it's cold out, I don't like getting him out in this any more than I have to." as she took their son from him and held the little baby against her, looked at him a minute.

As she walked to her car, he stood there shell shocked. When he finally gathered himself and his composure, he groaned and muttered, "Yeah.. That figures.. I finally have a chance to fight for her, and I'm knee deep in the middle of danger again. And she's given up."

He walked back into the building, sank down into a chair in the lobby, sitting there, lost in thought. There were entirely too many things running through his mind right now, and he'd never been this angry with himself before. She'd been trying to tell him that night..

But maybe his leaving then had been for the best.. If he'd stayed, she'd have been in danger, so would their baby and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah, but now, they could be in even deeper.. Because when all of this plays out, Julian Jerome and his family will all pretty much be gunning for me and anyone connected to me."

He ran out to his car and jumped in, doing the one thing he knew he could to.. If he talked to his father now, if he told him everything then maybe Gabriella and the baby would be okay.

The whole drive to his father's house was filled with mostly him being angry at himself for again being too stupid to know what he really wanted, then too damn afraid to actually try and make it happen.. Afraid to fail, afraid he wouldn't be good enough, afraid she'd think one day down the line that she could have done so much better..

Then he thought about her telling him she'd found her father, and he lived in Port Charles.. And apparently, he was staying in the Metro Court..

"I wonder who her father is." he muttered to himself as he decided that he'd ask the next day. For now, he was just glad he might be getting a second chance to fix his biggest regret (behind meeting Kiki offline, of course, and the whole thing with her mother that hadn't been any help) to date.

Now he finally might get what he really wanted. Even if he had to fight for both of them, he was pretty much determined to do that. Whatever it took, really, to get her to see that he'd left that night, he'd said all those things to her that night so she wouldn't be in any danger.

And because he'd been afraid then.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The second he saw her talking to Franco, he felt himself getting jealous, protective urges surfacing as he walked over to her, to their son. "What the hell are you doing, Franco?" he asked bluntly as Franco studied him a moment, then chuckling looked at Gabriella, asked calmly, "I'm guessing you two talked, huh?" as Gabriella studied Morgan with a raised brow then said calmly, "Morgan, my father. Dad, I suppose you already know Morgan, am I right?"

Franco nodded, Morgan gaped as if he weren't hearing what he actually thought he heard her say. Her father was Franco... Suddenly he felt himself getting even more concerned, worried about her and about their son. Because now the danger couldn't just be caused by his actions..

What if her father snapped?

"Yeah, we talked." Morgan said stiffly as Gabriella gave him a curious look, almost slightly amused. Franco said calmly, "If you need anything Gabriella, I'm going down to that property, see if it might be ideal to open a new studio. I wrote my cell phone number down and stuck it in your pocket."

"Okay sir. And you... Don't just buy the place without thinking about the bigger picture, Dad. You have to think longterm. Not just what'll do for now. And I'm not really sure the one by the docks is a good investment.. I mean the roof on the place, Dad.."

Franco waved off the warnings and walked out the doors to the lobby, leaving her alone with Morgan. "You're early." Gabriella said as Morgan nodded and then said with a smile, "I did say I wanted to spend the whole day with my son."

"Yeah." Gabriella said as she asked calmly, "Are you sure you want to take him for the whole day? I mean I never really just let anyone take him.."

"He's my son, Gabby.. It's not like I'm just anyone." Morgan pointed out as Gabriella said quietly, "I know, but.. It's just, I'm used to being stingy with him.."

"You can come with us, Gabby." Morgan said as he chuckled then added, "I'd really, really like that."

She shook her head and said quietly, "It's better off I don't.. Besides, I need to find a job.. I mean if I'm actually going to stick around." as she looked at him, wondering if leaving their son with him today was the best idea. She just wasn't used to leaving her son with people, and knowing that Morgan knew the truth now, well, it put temptation for her to just fall back in with him right back on the table all over again.

And she'd already bent over backwards trying to make him fall for her. This time around, she intended on having a lot more class about things. She knew where she stood this time and she wasn't about to go trying to force him into wanting her, or wanting their son around any more than he did or didn't.. In short, if he really wanted her, this time, he was gonna have to fight for them, for what they might have had.

Morgan shifted his son around in his arms, his head still trying to wrap around being a dad. He peeked down into the blankets and smiled as he said "So, little man.. what do we want to do first?" as his son reached up, trying to grab hold of his fingers and hands. He still had to tell his mother about this, definitely had to tell his father, and oddly enough, he was actually excited to do it. "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us? I mean my parents are gonna want to meet you too..."

She sighed and said quietly, firmly, "Morgan, don't.. Look.. You can spend time with Xander.. But you made it pretty damn clear just how you felt about me the last time I saw you, when I begged you not to run, when I begged you to call your dad for help out of that whole gambling thing." as he winced and said quietly, "And I've told you, Gabby.. I've regretted that every day since I ran off."

"Apparently not enough to not marry that girl who got you into all of it." Gabriella said as Morgan laughed and then said "Actually, we're not.. The wedding never happened, I dumped her when I caught her with my brother. Apparently, she was using me to get close to him."

"Oh.. Wow.. Sorry, I mean I had no idea.. But still, you told me how you really felt already, about us." Gabriella said quietly as Morgan grumbled to himself then said calmly, "What if I lied? What if what I said that night was to protect you?"

"Sure, Morgan.. I'd believe that, maybe, if I didn't already know about how you ran straight to Kiki's house." she said quietly as her cab pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. She kissed their son and hugging him said to Morgan, "If he gets to be too much for you, or you get tired of having him around, my numbers written in his bag. Call me."

As the cab pulled away from the curb, Morgan watched it going away, then looking down at his son, he said calmly, "So.. Let's go meet your grandpa and your grandma, right? You'll love them, and hopefully, they'll love you.. And your mommy. Because one way or another, little man, I'm gonna fix this. I have to." before going through the doors. Knowing his mother like he did, he figured it'd be for the best if he started with her, telling her.. It wasn't going to be easy, but he hoped that sooner or later, his parents would accept everything. He found his mom's office door and knocked, waiting.

Carly opened the door and raised a brow. "Who are you babysitting for?" she asked as Morgan said quietly, "Yeah, about that.. We need to have a serious talk, Mom." as he stepped into the office, sat down, holding the little boy in his lap. Carly looked at the little boy now that the blankets were off and for a split second, she gasped.

"Okay, you better start talking right this minute, son." Carly demanded firmly as Morgan explained everything to her, ending with, "And now, Mom, she's pretty much written me off. I mean she says I can see our son whenever I want, as much as I want."

"What if he's not your son, though? What if this Gabriella is lying to you? I mean girls do that, Morgan, did you learn nothing from that Kiki incident? Or her mother?" Carly asked, Morgan wincing as he said quietly, "Not Gabby, mom.. When that whole thing happened with the gambling, she was pretty much the only person telling me I needed help, and begging me to call you guys not to run like I did ultimately... And I actually came down pretty damn hard on her too.. I said a lot of things that.."

"We'll see, Morgan.. I'll have to meet her for myself before I go thinking she's some angelic girl or something, I mean given your dating history." as Morgan chuckled dryly and pointed out, "And yours is any better, really?"

She glared at him and then asked quietly, "Well? Can I at least hold my grandson?"

"Yeah.. You can hold Morgan." Morgan said as he let his mother take his son and smiled a little, held up a bottle. "He's hungry."

"Where is this girl at?" Carly asked as Morgan said "She's looking for work.. And there's something else I kinda need to tell you... Franco, mom.. Franco's her biological father."

Carly stopped in mid movement, she'd been about to sit down.. She looked at Morgan and then asked, "How? I mean I thought Franco didn't have any kids?" as Morgan then started to tell her all about how he and Gabriella met, how he'd sort of pushed her into looking for her real father because her mother was probably the worst mother a girl could have, especially for an only parent..

Carly sighed at the end and said "And her search lead her here.. To Franco?"

"Mhmm.. She's staying in the hotel, in his suite.. Said she's not leaving him when he needs his family right now. I'm worried about her, about our son.. What if he's not completely sane and he snaps? I mean he did just try and kill his own mother to protect you.." Morgan said as Carly nodded and said quietly, "Now I'm definitely not sure how I feel about her."

"Mom, not everyone is exactly like their parents and grandparents. Trust me, she's nothing like either of them.." Morgan insisted, getting a little irritated that his mother was so quick to write her off to begin with.. Didn't she see that getting Gabby back was all that really mattered to him other than taking care of his son and Gabby now?

Didn't she realize that he'd been going through hell since he'd left Gabby like he had then, to keep her safe?

In the cab, Gabby pored over newspaper ads and the cab's halting and taking in another passenger made her look up for a second. The dark haired male slid into the seat and gave an address, flashed a badge. Gabby snickered and said "Seriously? They don't give you guys like, cars?"

"I'm here from out of town on a case." Detective West smiled as he happened to catch sight of the cell phone's screen that the rather gorgeous blonde sitting next to him was looking at. "Cute kid."

"Thanks.. I just left him with his father for the day.. Trying to find a job here in town since I'm not going to leave my dad alone in a town full of people who hate him.. Granted, I know what he did to deserve all of it, but still.. I mean he's my dad." Gabriella muttered as Detective West introduced himself and then said "Nathan West.. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Brentwood - Frank.." she said as she smiled at him a little, mostly wary of all the strange new faces she was meeting since she'd come to town. Nathan chuckled then asked, "Wait.. As in Franco?"

"Mhmm.. That'd be my dad. I sorta added his last name when I found out who he was a year or two ago." Gabriella said quietly as he studied her a moment then asked, "So.. What's your baby's father think of all this? I mean he's gotta be concerned, right?"

Gabriella laughed a little then said "Morgan Corinthos hasn't ever been concerned about me, Nathan. I've known the guy for 3 years, spent 3 years trying like hell to change that." as she looked at him and then added with a slight smirk, "Slick, by the way.. If you wanna know if I'm single or not, then just ask? For future references. I'm not one of those girls who likes to wade through a ton of bullshit."

He chuckled and said with a nod, "Yeah, I'm sort of catching on to that. I should probably warn you though.. You are in one hell of a position with the men in your life.. I mean Morgan's a mobster's kid.. And Franco.. Well, you know about his past already." as Gabriella nodded then said calmly, "I'm not a saint either, Nathan. And I've been handling my own shit since I was a kid. So trust me when I say that if either of them puts me or my son in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to get to safety. If that was a concerned warning."

He nodded and then said quietly, "Well, I mean I'm new here too, but maybe we can sort of sightsee together?" as Gabriella shrugged and then said simply, "I really don't date much to be honest. I mean I'm still getting over the whole thing with Morgan."

"As friends then." Nathan said casually as Gabriella nodded and shrugging said "Maybe. I'll have to see." as the cab came to a stop in front of the Private Investigation office she'd seen advertised that apparently needed a secretary. "Well, Nathan West, good luck on your case.." she said as she exited the cab and walked into the small office, sat down in a chair after taking an application, digging through her purse and finding her resume, stapling it to the back.

She sat there wondering what Morgan and their son were doing right now, and for a second, her fingers hovered over his number where he'd saved it into her phone moments before, she sighed quietly and shoved the phone out of sight into her purse just as the brunette who ran the agency called her name for their interview.

"Hi.. I'm Samantha Morgan, I own this agency.. I understand you're interested in being our secretary?" Sam asked as the girl nodded and said quietly, "Yes ma'am. I need to find a job here in town so I can be closer to my father.. He's going through a bad time right now and he needs me and my son around.. Plus my son's father lives here.." looking at the woman hopefully.

Sam nodded and said with a smile, "Well, everything in your background check came out good, and we really, really need the help.. I have a son of my own and it's hard to keep up with things here and keep up with home too.. Are you married?" in curiousity, hoping this girl had someone to help her out with her child.

Gabriella shook her head and said quietly, "Nope. And I don't think it'll ever actually happen for me, either. Not the luckiest in love." as Sam asked next, "But you said the baby's father lives here in town, right?"

"He does. And for now, Morgan wants to have something to do with our son.. Not sure what'll happen after he has to deal with a child all day though, he's sort of a kid himself at heart.. Kinda one of the many reasons I fell for him and why it'd never work out with us, sadly.." Gabriella answered honestly as Sam blinked and asked, "Morgan as in Morgan Corinthos?"

"Mhmm.. The detective I shared a cab with's already warned me about his family, about his being part of some mob thing.. Trust me, nobody has anything to worry about, he made it crystal clear the night he ran like hell from Vanderbilt how he really felt." Gabriella muttered, wincing at the harsh truth as it left her mouth.

"Are you sure he meant whatever he said? I mean he's been through hell lately.. And people change.. He's changed a lot, actually.. That detective.. His name wasn't Nathan.. Was it?" Sam asked, recalling her earlier confrontation with Nathan over Silas, her boyfriend at the moment, being married and not having told her about it. "Because if it was, he likes to stir things up."

"It was, and I got that feeling about the guy.. But no, pretty sure Morgan hasn't magically changed his mind. And even if he has, it just still hurts.. I mean the things that got said that night, by both of us, were pretty nasty." Gabriella said as Sam studied her and sighing said "Well, maybe you two can at least be friends." with a slight smile. The girl looked upset about it and Sam could tell that she actually really did feel something for Morgan, who Sam considered family.

"Your little boy's so precious." Gabriella said as she spotted a picture of Danny who looked like he might be a little older than her own son, smiling. Partially, she'd said it to change the subject, it was a really, really painful one, but she'd mostly said it because it felt good to have someone to talk to finally, an adult conversation that didn't involve yelling or anger like the ones with her mother or the last one she'd had with Morgan before he ran, or trying to coax her father away from the hotel mini bar as she'd had to the night before.

She opened her phone and said with a quiet smile, "He got Morgan's eyes and nose.. And a head full of dark hair.." as she held her own phone out to Sam who looked at the picture, then at Gabriella.. If she'd had any doubts to the girls claim about Morgan being the baby's father, they were silenced as Sam went further back through the phone's camera gallery and saw old pictures, tons of them, with Gabriella and Morgan together. She smiled a little to herself when she realized that Gabriella might just be not seeing the whole situation, because in the pictures, Morgan looked more in love than he probably realized then.

She handed the phone back and was about to say something when Carly walked in and looked around, then said "I need to talk to you, in private.." leading Sam into a back room. Once the door was closed, she held out a hair to Sam, in a Ziploc bag and then said "It's Morgan's.. The q tip in the other bag is from a baby some damn girl claims is his child.. I'm trying to prove to him that not all girls are saints.."

"What if the child is his, Carly? I mean you said it yourself, they don't have any form of actual security at that school he went to." Sam countered, biting her lower lip.. Somehow, her instinct told her that the girl in question, the girl she'd just interviewed was not lying.

Out in the waiting area, Gabriella sat with her head down, pretending interest in a magazine.. She recognized the woman who'd just came in, of course, from pictures in her father's hotel suite AND on Morgan's phone.. And she didn't really want any sort of awkward confrontation.

Especially given her thoughts on things Morgan told her then and the way the woman had done her father, even if she might have had a damn good reason to do what she'd done.

"Shit.. if this day gets any better.." she muttered as Sam peeked out and said casually, "You've got the job.. Please tell me you can start tomorrow?"

"I can.. Thanks so much! This means a lot to me!" Gabriella said as she nodded at Sam and made a hasty retreat under Sam's knowing grin. Sam didn't blame the girl, really, Carly wound up was never a good thing. And Morgan's earlier announcement, from the sound of things, had Carly completely unglued at the moment.

Outside, Gabriella took a few deep breaths and lighting a cigarette, she stopped to dig through her bag, find her phone. She smiled a little as she texted her father, told him she'd managed to find a job. And closing her phone, she continued down the street, walking past Kelly's Diner. She'd made it halfway past when she felt a tap to her shoulder, turned around to find Ava Jerome standing there. She knew from the past, with Morgan, about Kiki and her mother, Ava.

"So you're the reason Morgan dumped me? You little.." Ava started as Gabriella laughed and looked at her then said "Umm, no.. I'm just here to reconnect with my father.. Didn't even know Morgan was in town."

"But I thought he'd found you.. He was looking for you for a while... After he and Kiki broke things off." Ava admitted adding a malicious smirk as she said casually, "At least until he found himself a real woman."

"Right.. Because dating a 20 year old guy makes us soooo fucking cool." Gabriella said as she stubbed out her cigarette and then said stiffly, "But my son is with Morgan right now.."

Ava gaped at her and then said calmly, "So you're going to con Morgan into thinking he got you pregnant.. I have to admit, little girl, when Kiki told me about you back then, I didn't think you had the backbone."

"Actually, Ava, my son IS Morgan's son. But yeah, whatever you say.. Look, I have better things to do right now than stand around here talking to you.. So if you'll excuse me.." Gabriella said as she turned and walked away, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Was this a smart idea, her living here, with her father? People seemed to hate her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"So she just told you.. No tricks, no anything? There's gotta be more to it than that, son. Girls lie all the time." Sonny said as he took a bite of pizza, offered Morgan a slice, laughed when baby Morgan tried reaching for it. "No you don't, slugger.. A few years, maybe.. Not now." Morgan said as he looked at his son and then at his father and said "Yeah, she wasn't going to tell me, but I kinda ran into her, and it kinda came out."

"Why come to Port Charles now though?" Sonny asked. There had to be more to this story than Morgan was currently telling. He had to admit that the little boy looked almost exactly like the baby pictures of Morgan he kept at his home, but nowdays, some women would do anything to pass their kid off as someone's kid. Morgan grumbled and said quietly, "Not you too, Dad." as he chewed his food, fed Morgan Jr. the bottle from his bag and then added, "Because, Dad, I kept at her to find her father.. And apparently, her search lead her here. She wasn't exactly thrilled to see me."

"Why not?" Sonny asked in curiousity as Morgan explained everything, told him every single detail from the last night he'd seen her. Sonny nodded and said quietly, "If she's not pulling some con, son, she sounds like a smart girl. You said her father's here.. Who is it?" as Morgan muttered "Someone I really don't like her being around.."

"It better not be Julian.. You just got out of that, Morgan." Sonny said as Morgan shook his head and said quietly, "No, dad.. Her father is Franco." which had his father choking for a moment on pizza, looking at him with concern. "Did she know this already?"

"Nope. And despite everything he's done, which she really wasn't thrilled to find out about, she said she wants to at least give him a chance. I respect that. And it keeps her and slugger in town.. So I'm gonna have to try and pretend to be okay with it." as Sonny nodded, and taking Morgan Jr. holding him said casually, "So you love this girl, huh?"

"Yeah, and it only took me throwing it all away and walking away to realize it. Thing is, now she's saying I can spend as much time with our kid as I want.. But she's apparently off limits. Says she'd rather not be hurt again. If she were conning me, Dad.. She'd be all over me, right?" Morgan asked as he looked at his father, snapped a picture of Sonny holding his grandson, smiled to himself a little. He was trying to mend fences, after all, if he hadn't done what he had, Morgan never would have realized just how much he really didn't love Kiki Jerome.

"Dunno, son." Sonny said as he added, "But if she's not conning you.. And you want her back, I'd make some sort of stand soon. Try and get her back. I can tell you really love her, not like with Kiki."

Morgan nodded, and standing, he took his son then said "And now, little man.. We're gonna go watch a Yankee's training session." as he laughed a little then said to his own father, "I'll be home tonight, I just.. When I drop him off with Gabriella, I might try and talk to her or something."

"I know." Sonny said as Morgan and Morgan Jr exited the coffeehouse. Sonny sat there getting his head around everything Morgan told him, then picked up the phone and made a call to Sean, asked him to find out everything he could about a girl named Gabriella and get back to him. Then he made a call or two to other bodyguards he had and told them to keep an eye for a girl named Gabriella and her son.

Then he called Carly, who came in moments later, asking if Sonny had actually seen the baby, asking what they should do as Morgan's parents. Sonny laughed and then said quietly, "There's really not much we can do, Carly. Butting in's only gonna make him even farther from us than he was before. He's just starting to come around again, do you really wanna mess that up?"

She sighed and sank down in the chair as she said quietly, " I just worry about him so much lately."

"This time, Carly, I think he's realizing the real thing was something he left behind.. Now he's gotta fight for her. I think he's gonna be okay. I mean he's made his mistakes, and he's pissed us both off a lot lately, but I think he's learning now. Thank God he left the Jerome family alone and came home." as he sipped his coffee, looked at the clock on the wall. In an hour, he had a meeting with another crime family, they were trying to decide how to get rid of the Jeromes once and for all.

Morgan sighed as he walked around the park with his son. And when he bumped into Michael, he explained everything and Michael looked at him a few moments and then said quietly, "About Kiki.. I'm sorry it had to happen that way."

"If it hadn't, Michael, I'd never have realized what I know now. Just worried it might be too late." Morgan admitted as Michael shook his head and said "Not really. When you really want something, Morgan, I've seen you do whatever it takes to make it happen. I'm just glad you're happy." with Morgan saying calmly, "Not saying I forgive you for what you did, Michael.. Just saying that I know she's not it for me.. Gabriella was.. And my son, man, he's amazing.. I mean I haven't been around him much, just today, but I already love him so much that I don't think I can just let the two of them go without a fight."

"Might wanna get those boxing gloves on then, Morgan.. Because if that's her, then Nathan West is over there talking to her. And we both know what a jerk he could be." Michael advised as Morgan grumbled and then waved at Gabriella, catching her attention.

Gabriella looked at Detective West and said quietly, "I'm gonna go get my son now. But thanks for showing me around and telling me all the stuff you did just now. I'll make my own mind up on both things, but thanks for caring. Good to know that some guys aren't jerks." as Detective West flashed her a smile and said "Glad I could help. Thanks for letting me show you around."

He walked down the sidewalk and into PCPD and Gabriella walked over to Morgan who said calmly, "That guy is a jerk. A know it all jerk." as Gabriella studied him a moment, brow raised as she pointed out, "Funny.. He said the same about you." before taking her son, hugging him and covering his little face in kisses as she looked at Morgan and then added, "He was just showing me around town. Nothing more. Not that it matters. There is such a thing as a guy and a girl being friends without guy using girl when he's horny."

Morgan stiffened and said quietly, "It wasn't like that, Gabby and you know it."

"Sure, Morgan.. That's why you were gone after almost a week. You'd gotten what you wanted, finally. Just too damn bad I let myself think it meant more than it did. But hey, you live and you learn, right?" as Morgan sighed and said "I don't wanna fight, Gabby."

"Me either, but when you left me, Morgan, it hurt like hell.. And then you came back about 2 weeks later to leave all over again? Forgive me for being more than a little wary." as she sighed and bit her lower lip. She hated fighting with him, but she hated the way he hurt her then too. And she wasn't about to let herself get burned by him again. Or her son for that matter. Because he might just decide that 'playing house' was a fun thing to do every now and then, and she wasn't raising her son like that.

"I'm gonna prove to you, Gabby, I mean it.. I really do love you. I did then, I was just too damn stupid to see it." Morgan insisted as Gabriella said quietly, "I've gotta go.. Promised I'd meet my dad for a late lunch. If you really wanna prove it to me, Morgan? Don't keep saying it.. Do something about it."

He nodded and watched her walking away, his hand in his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Franco raised a brow as he stepped into the hotel room suite and heard the sounds of a country/pop station. Then it sank in that he actually had a family to come home to, he wasn't just coming back to his room and sulking, stewing in being alone, drinking and painting into the night. He stopped at a canvas that'd been blank until now apparently.

"Did you do this, Gabriella?" he asked as Gabriella nodded and said "Yeah, I just.. Sometimes when I'm upset or something I paint.. I guess I know where I got that from now, huh?" she said as she added almost immediately, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, actually, it's great. It's a little bright, but I like the concept. Mind if I display it in the gallery?" Franco asked as he picked up his grandson and laughed when Morgan Jr immediately went for the stubble on his face, moving his face back as he laughed and said "No, oh no you don't, little man." before doing what he'd taken to doing for the past few days the two of them had been living here with him, and walking to the hotel room's balcony, letting Morgan Jr see the lights of the city below from a safe observation point, a chair he'd moved next to the hotel room door.

"Might be a little too cold for you out here, huh?" Franco muttered as he and the baby stepped back through the door and into the hotel room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "So, they caught your grandmother today, carted her back to the asylum.. She hasn't tried anything, right?" Franco asked as Gabriella shook her head and said with a light laugh, "Not really. I mean she wanted to hold him in the lobby earlier, but I kinda tipped the security guards looking for her off to where she was on my way back up to the room, so yeah."

"Good girl. Smart thing to do. Do not have anything to do with that woman, she's fucking batshit insane." Franco muttered as he asked casually, "So.. How'd it go at work today?"

"It went alright.. I mean other than Carly being outraged that Sam uncovered that duh, Morgan Jr is actually Morgan's kid, thus disproving her theory on how I'm a lying and a gold digging whore or something. Then I made it worse when I told her that Morgan burned that bridge when he walked out on me not once but twice." Gabriella said as she dipped the brush into the black paint, glided it along the canvas and sighed to herself. "I don't get it, Dad.. Why out of all the women you could have in New York, were you so upset when things ended with her?"

"She's not always like that. Her kids are important to her. I told her earlier that if you were back in town, it was because of me, certainly not because of Morgan, so yeah, she's pretty mad at me right now too. But hey, she burned that bridge herself." Franco said as he watched Gabriella painting, with Morgan Jr lying in his crib, settled in, bottle ready for the night.

He found himself wondering what Gabriella had been like at Morgan Jr's age. Had she been a peaceful and easy going baby? Or had she been fussy? Somehow he got the feeling she was a quiet baby and probably an even quieter child. She'd probably have been a dream to raise during her teen years, somehow he just couldn't picture her doing the whole rebellious teenager bit.

"Dad.. I asked if you were hungry. There's some calzones left in the fridge." Gabriella said as she snapped her fingers in his face. He nodded and took out a calzone then said "I also heard that a certain detective asked you out to a movie this weekend?"

"And I told him no. But you probably knew that already. The guy's just.. He's a nice enough guy, yeah, but.. He's not.. And everything I went through with Morgan's got me wary as hell now." Gabriella admitted as Franco nodded and taking a bite of the calzone added, "Trust your instincts about him.. I didn't like the guy when they put him on the case after Carly got taken by Heather."

"I know. He's just.. It's like he's always got an alterior motive.. I mean most guys I've met do seem to.. But whatever this guy's up to is gonna get him in a whole world of trouble I think." Gabriella said as she took a bite of her own calzone and sighed, flopping back on the bed on her side of the room after peeking down into Morgan Jr's crib to make sure he was sleeping okay, or that he didn't need anything. Sometimes she had to rock him to make him fall asleep, but Morgan had taken him all day again today, he seemed pretty tired.

And to her chagrin, he'd come home wearing a Future Yankees Pitcher onesie. Morgan claimed his father got it for the baby, but Gabriella suspected that he'd done it.

"Question.. Who the hell put my grandson in a Yankees onesie?" Franco asked as Gabriella shrugged and then said "Either Morgan or his dad. I'm not sure which. But I wasn't thrilled either. I mean he's gonna be a football player if he even does sports at all. Personally, not too sure if I want my little guy out there on a field with other kids who might hurt him."

Franco nodded and said "A paintbrush or a pen never hurt anyone."

"Oh, he's getting into the whole fingerpainting thing. He was trying to help me paint that picture earlier, when I was holding him." Gabriella giggled and said "That green is a bitch to get out of your hair."

Franco chuckled and then said "It's nice to have you two here." as he stretched and walked over to his own discarded easel, his own blank canvas. Maybe now he could paint something worth a damn. To his surprise, when he looked back at the clock again after picking up the paintbrush and paints, it was almost 3 am and Gabriella had gotten up, put Morgan Jr in the bed with her, they were both sleeping peacefully.

He covered his daughter up and cut off the lights, put Morgan Jr in his crib again carefully and got into bed himself. Maybe he could get a good solid 2 hour nap before he had to get back at it for another day. But it was nice to come back to his hotel room and have a daughter, a grandson waiting there. To have family who cared, who knew what he'd done and while not pleased with it, didn't hold it against him now.


End file.
